


I Don't Want To Fall Asleep

by SujuLoveNL



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Whattodowithmyself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SujuLoveNL/pseuds/SujuLoveNL
Summary: Sometimes, staying awake isn’t that bad at all.Song used: Aerosmith - I Don't Want to Miss a Thing





	I Don't Want To Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2012, but I totally forgot about this one! Enjoy reading this rare moment of fluffyness from me. lmao

#  _I_   _D_ on't _W_ ant _T_ o  _F_ all _A_ sleep

Jongwoon loves movies, everyone knows that. His family, his friends, and even his fans. He loves movies that much, that he even tweets movie titles as recommendations for his twitter-followers; movies that he enjoyed and he believes _everyone_ should enjoy.

Kyuhyun doesn’t like movies that much. He is more of a gamer. He loves gaming till deep in the night, but despite that love, he still often sits down with Jongwoon in the evenings to watch one of Jongwoon’s movies alongside with him, because Jongwoon doesn’t like watching alone. And Kyuhyun does that with love.

And so had he done so tonight. But due to their busy schedules, Kyuhyun hadn’t made it until the end of the movie because he had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of it.

Jongwoon hadn’t even noticed.

It was when the movie ended and Jongwoon was ready to review the movie together with Kyuhyun to decide whether this movie was worthy of being tweeted about or not, that he noticed Kyuhyun was sound asleep; a little drool escaping the corner of his mouth, and he looked rather uncomfortable. Yet he was sleeping as deep as he possibly could.

Jongwoon looked at him and smiled. The movie review could wait until the next morning. He lifted Kyuhyun up in his arms and went to his bedroom. _His_ bedroom. With Ryeowook upstairs and Jongwoon having a large enough bed for two people, it didn’t really matter. Besides, Sungmin was having a busy time lately too, and Jongwoon didn’t want to wake him up. Sungmin wasn’t too pleasant when he was sleep deprived, after all. And Jongwoon was already happy they weren’t as awkward as before, and he liked to keep it that way.

He placed Kyuhyun near the wall on his bed and undressed him down to his boxers for a more comfortable sleep in the rather heated up room due to the warm summer. He took off his own clothes as well and laid down next to Kyuhyun. He snuggled a little closer and placed one of his hands on Kyuhyun’s chest before closing his eyes to catch some well-earned sleep.

But no matter how hard he tried, sleep didn’t get to him.

It was the way Kyuhyun breathed, the way his heart pounded against Jongwoon’s hand, and the way Kyuhyun shifted every now and then that made Jongwoon not want to fall asleep.

He opened his eyes again and stared at Kyuhyun. A small smile was present on the younger man’s face, and Jongwoon couldn’t help but smile as well. It seemed that Kyuhyun was having a nice dream, a dream that made him smile that delightedly. Jongwoon wondered what it could be that made Kyuhyun smile that carefree. He hoped he could have that same effect on Kyuhyun one day as well.

“Hyung, are you staring again?” Kyuhyun mumbled, fifteen minutes later, fifteen minutes of lovingly staring at Kyuhyun peacefully sleeping and enjoying his dream.

“No,” Jongwoon answered, and he hastily averted his gaze from Kyuhyun onto his pillow.

“Hyung, you know you have this aura we can all feel when you are staring, right?” Kyuhyun mumbled on his turn, smiling softly at how Jongwoon was still trying to hide something that was more than obvious already. “Aren’t you tired? You should sleep…”

“I know…”

Kyuhyun smiled drowsily again and turned on his side to give Jongwoon a small kiss on his lips. “Sleep. I’ll still be here in the morning.”

Jongwoon nodded as he noticed Kyuhyun looking at him through his whimpers. Kyuhyun then turned around to sleep again, happy that Jongwoon would go to sleep as well, as Jongwoon really needed his sleeping hours.

Jongwoon turned on his back and sighed deeply one more time before settling on sleeping. Kyuhyun was right, after all. He really should sleep, he needed his sleep. He turned on his side, wrapped his arm around Kyuhyun to pull the younger a little closer, kissed Kyuhyun on top of his hair as the latter was facing the wall, and closed his eyes, ready to sleep and to wake up at the sight of Kyuhyun in his arms.

The way he liked it the most.

Because despite the fact that Jongwoon loved watching movies and shared that love and passion with everybody he could, whether people bothered about it or not, there was one thing he loved to watch more.

And that was Kyuhyun.

  
_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
 _I don't wanna fall asleep_  
 _Cause I'd miss you_  
 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
 _Cause even when I dream of you_  
 _The sweetest dream will never do_  
 _I'd still miss you_  
 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

☁☁☁


End file.
